Thoughts
by GamerFTW
Summary: The inner thoughts of the ace attorney characters during different events in the games.
1. Clinging to Sanity

**Thanks again to all those who reveiwed or even just read Christmas. I decided to upload this now but I dunno if I like it :) But you might like it so thats why its here. I might add more chapters to this because its basically about the inner thoughts of the ace attorney characters after or during certain events in the game. That last sentence makes sense if you read the story. :)**

**I have other ideas for more chapters and will probably just add them anyway even if you don't like this one because I've been very bored over the last few weeks and want to keep myself from going crazy! ;) So thats it! Here you go! :) **

Clinging to Sanity

She sat alone. This dark cell only reflected how she felt on the inside. She missed her sister. It still hadn't actually completely sunk in. Not that there was any time for it to. First she was here, talking with her on the phone and then, without warning, she was gone. Forever. Then Maya was taken away without ever having a second to grieve.

She was glad for that attorney guy though. The only one who seemed to be on her side in this whole debacle. She must remember to thank him when…no…if she gets out of here. She had heard of him from Mia. But she had wished to meet him on better circumstances.

He seemed nice, but how could he get her out of this? It seemed like all the evidence was piled up against her. Then there was that prosecutor she heard that scruffy detective talking about. Something about a perfect win and being a demon. Honestly it didn't make much sense to her but she could tell she was in deep trouble. Whoever this guy was he seemed to leave everyone here at the station shaking with his mention.

From what she had heard (also from the scruffy detective) there was a witness who said she saw everything. What? She has to be mistaken. How could anyone, even their own flesh and blood, do that to Mia? Maya's stomach turned at the thought.

It was at that moment that it hit her. She felt like all the wind had been knocked right out of her. Mia was dead. That was it. She would never be living on this earth again. They would never again celebrate holidays or stay up watching movies when ever Mia didn't have a case. That was it. She was really gone.

Maya new she would "see" her again. But it would never be the same. They could talk, but never for as long as Maya would like. Then she started to cry. She thought she had done all the crying she could but here she was, in a dark cell with hot tears rolling down her face.

Since she had been taken down to the police station she had been dragged from one room to another, been asked the same questions and re-telling the same story over and over again, There had been no time to cry.

Not until now. She had been glad of the distractions. She was done speaking to the police and to Phoenix. Now all she had left was her thoughts. And all she could think about was Mia. And all she could do was cry.

She wanted it all to end. It was like she was in some kind of nightmare. One that she couldn't wake up from, even though she wanted to. Every tear that fell down her face just reminded her of her situation. She would have to toughen up now. She was on her own. Her mother was missing and her sister was dead. She would be looking after herself from now on

She stopped crying and looked at her watch. 3:47a.m. She hadn't slept for over 18 hours. Not that she could sleep. Each time she closed her eyes she saw Mia, the way she had found her earlier. It haunted her. And Maya knew it wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

Maya let out an exasperated sigh. She was sick of thinking about everything. She wanted her mind to shut off like when she's meditating. Her thoughts were taking over to a point where she wanted to scream. Scream for her mother. For her sister. For anyone. Anyone who would listen.

Her life had done a severe 180 in the space of a few hours. She decided she would try to shut down her thoughts before she lost complete control. At least then, to her, Mia wouldn't be dead. Her life wouldn't be upside down and her thoughts wouldn't be spiralling quickly out of control.

But this was considerably harder than on a normal day. Never before had something so heavy plagued Maya's mind to a point where she cried. If she could just do this for at least a couple of minutes she knew she would feel better.

A quick glance at her watch told her she had been attempting this for nearly an hour. She did feel a little better as she focused more and more on meditating rather than anything else. But her whole body still felt heavy and her mind was still flicking between what had happened last night and what awaited her after her trial.

Phoenix had inadvertently told her that her case was so hopeless that no one would represent her. This just added to her thoughts and made her feel worse.

At this point she decided to just give up. 5:04a.m and she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. There was no point in trying to meditate or sleep at this stage. Her thoughts, thankfully, had calmed down over night as they instead moved to her trial. This brought her to Phoenix.

She felt sorry for him more than she did for herself. The fact that he would even consider helping her made her feel like there was a light at the end of all this. This was why she couldn't lay down and surrender to her thoughts. Phoenix believed her. That was all she needed to keep herself from going completely insane.

Just then the sun shone through the little square, barred up window and caught Maya right in the eyes. She walked over and looked out. The sun was huge and extremely orange as it rose and made everything look bright and pretty. "A good omen, maybe"? Maya thought as she took in what might be her last beautiful sunrise.

It warmed her a little and made her feel calm. It had been what she was looking for since she got here. Something nice. Slowly her thoughts began to change to the good times she had had with Mia. She lay down and slowly, with these thoughts in her head, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Only to be awakened less than an hour later by the scruffy detective.


	2. Edgeworths Lament

**Second chapter. This one is about Miles' thoughts. Will continue uploading this even if nobody wants to read this! ;) Its short but I don't think I can continue it without throwing my laptop on the floor! This was really frustrating! :)**

**So here you go!**

_Miles' Lament_

"Here is the file for your next case, Miles" said Manfred as he handed the official looking brown folder to the young prosecutor. "It shouldn't be too hard to receive a guilty verdict with this one I would think. A Miss Fey was murdered by her sister. Open and shut. Yes?" Manfred stated, without the slightest bit of remorse for the young woman.

But Miles had stopped listening once the name "Fey" was mentioned. It couldn't be. Could it? "Miles!" This sudden shout from his mentor brought him back to attention. He should know by now to not keep Manfred waiting. "Y…yes, sir. If you'll excuse me I would like to go look over these files in my study." After leaving his mentor in the parlour Miles Walked briskly to his study, file clutched tightly in hand.

Once in his study he practically sprinted towards his desk to open the file. '_As if opening the file quickly will change its contents'_, he thought bitterly as he reached his desk.

Sadly he had been right in his assumptions. Printed on the paper in front of him was what he had hoped not to see. **Victim: Mia Fey**. So it was true. This saddened him deeply. Not that he knew the victim all that well but he had felt empathy with her after **that** case.

Then there was the defendant, Maya Fey. Her sister as he had been told. This made him feel even worse. This again dragged up those awful memories of that case. His first encounter with Miss Fey. That day's events will forever be burned into his memory.

So after hearing that she had been successful in catching Dahlia Hawthorn he had the utmost respect for Miss Fey, even if they were on opposite sides. Not that he would or will ever admit this to anyone. After all, he was still the Demon Prosecutor.

Miles was glad he had had a chance to face off against Miss Fey before her untimely demise. He felt that, although he once again would never say this to anyone, he would not be the same prosecutor he is now. Although his mentor had always thought him guilty was everything he felt this change after his encounter with Miss Fey.

He felt like there was something else there. Whatever it was had left him as soon as he left her company but since he received this case it was slowly coming back to him. But what it was he hadn't the slightest clue? He did not know what it meant or even what it was.

But he must forget about this. He had work to do. Once he was finished paying his respects he got down to work. He must prepare for this case tomorrow. It was time to leave this "Wright" person wishing he had chosen a different profession.


	3. Painting Sorrow

**Hello again. This is chapter 3 of thoughts. Again its kinda short but I will try to make the next ones longer (hopefully). I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reviewing. Reviews are welcome by the way! ;) I hope to continue this as long as I can keep coming up with ideas. :) Let me know if you guys have any. Bye for now! :)**

Painting Sorrow

Apollo looked at her as she stood just a few feet away. He was so angry. Not with her of course. In fact every time he looked at her sad face he felt his heart drop a little. Sure she had been found not guilty but that wouldn't bring her father back. Nothing would.

It was _**HIS**_ entire fault. That twisted, evil man. Apollo's anger rose again as he thought of all those he cared about that Kristoph had hurt. Trucy, Mr Wright, even Klavier. And now her too. He was boiling with rage until his eyes fell upon her once again. She was thanking him. But he still felt like he had let her down.

Not that it was anything he had done. More like what he hadn't done. He couldn't help but think that maybe if he had put a stop to Kristoph earlier then this whole fiasco could have been avoided. But that was just wishful thinking. Kristoph had been too smart for them all.

She was so innocent. He wanted to just hug her and never let go. That's what she deserved. But to her he was just her attorney. And now friend. But that was it.

He knew as soon as he met her that she was different. But to him that was a good thing. To see her behind that dirty detention centre glass was just horrible. There were times in the trial also when he felt like it was over for her. Those were the worst moments of his life.

Ever since their first meeting she was all he could think about. She clouded his thoughts to a point where he couldn't focus on the case. It made him happy each time he thought about her.

Why then did he feel so sad every time he looked at her? She was sad, it was to be expected. But he had no excuse. He felt other emotions too but sadness overthrew them all once he was with her. It was like he wanted to share her sadness. So as to make it easier for her to grieve. But it wouldn't work. He couldn't just take some of her sadness from her. It was impossible.

He wondered if it would ever go away for her. Would she ever feel better? There was closure in the fact that Kristoph was gone. But that could only change so much. This was what worried him the most. How would she cope? Especially by herself.

She didn't deserve this. No one did. She was alone now. Like he had been. He knew how she was feeling now. Maybe that's why he felt something towards her. Something he hadn't felt before.

How could she not be seething with anger? He was angry and he hadn't even known Mr Misham. If it were him in her situation he doesn't know what he would have done. But she just looked so calm. Sad, of course, but calm. Not a hint of anger towards Kristoph graced her angelic face. Even when she spoke to him, which was seldom, her voice was soft.

Apollo was glad she had become his friend. He promised he would help her with her forgery charges along with Mr Wright. He would promise himself he would look out for her.

Maybe then, eventually, he would see her smile. Until then he could guarantee that she would keep clouding his thoughts until he was around her once more.


End file.
